tronodevidrofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Luciecarstairs/Newsletter de Julho: Pré-venda de Catwoman + Próximos Eventos
Olá, pessoal! thumb|300px A newsletter de hoje está repleta de informações sobre datas de turnês, edições especiais, revelações de capas e outras novidades incríveis, por isso vou pular para ela o mais rápido possível, mas tenho algumas novidades interessantes para compartilhar primeiro… No dia 1º de junho, dei à luz a Taran — um garotinho adorável de 3 quilos e 14 gramas (que desde então se transformou em um animal gigante de um bebê)! As últimas oito semanas foram um furacão de alegria (e privação de sono) que eu não tenho palavras para isso. Tivemos um começo um pouco difícil, já que Taran estava 2 semanas atrasado, e eu também acabei precisando de uma cesariana de emergência, que foi tão divertida quanto você pode imaginar. Mas Taran e eu estamos indo muito bem agora (embora a recuperação da cesariana não seja uma piada, meus amigos)! thumb|left|250px Estou apaixonada por esse homenzinho, e embora seja um clichê total dizer isso, eu não tinha ideia de que poderia amar alguém tanto assim (você sabe que é amor incondicional quando você descobre que até mesmo seus piores desastres de fralda são hilários e adoráveis). Ele é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu comigo (e ver o Josh cuidar tão bem dele foi uma alegria em si). Cada pequeno marco é absolutamente mágico e me tira o fôlego — vê-lo sorrir e rir, ou aprender a usar as mãos, ou simplesmente ficar hipnotizado pelas pequenas corujas em seu carrinho (que eu acho que ele considera suas melhores amigas). A partir de duas semanas atrás, eu já voltei a trabalhar nos meus livros (longa história: para ter certeza de que Kingdom of Ash saísse a tempo, eu tive que dividir minha licença de maternidade ao meio — então eu vou ter um pouco mais de tempo em agosto/setembro), mas para ser honesta, é difícil me trancar no meu escritório enquanto Josh e Taran estão passando um tempo juntos a alguns quartos de distância! Definitivamente será um período de transição, enquanto eu volto ao ritmo das coisas, mas estou levando um dia de cada vez, e aproveitando cada momento livre que tenho para passar com os dois maravilhosos garotos da minha vida. :) Vou me impedir de divagar incessantemente sobre Taran e a maternidade (nota: assista à Hard Knock Wife de Ali Wong, que é absolutamente hilária e com tanta precisão), para as notícias relacionadas ao livro! Catwoman: Soulstealer Campanha de Pré-Venda thumb|250px Catwoman: Soulstealer está a pouco mais de uma semana de distância! Eu não posso acreditar que está quase no mundo — parece que foi ontem que minha agente ligou para perguntar se eu queria fazer parte do projeto Lendas da DC (minha resposta: HELL YES). Se você mora nos EUA e já encomendou o livro (ou está inclinado a fazê-lo!) definitivamente envie seu recibo para receber este incrível PopSocket ! Além disso: todas as edições em capa dura dos EUA da Catwoman: Soulstealer contará com este incrível pôster colecionável de Selina de Afua Richardson . Se você está no Reino Unido, não tenha medo! As primeiras 500 pessoas a enviarem seus recibos de pré-venda para o livro, a edição e-book ou a edição especial de colecionador de capa dura (que contém um bookplate assinado) receberão esta bolsa de cosméticos perfeita ! A edição do colecionador estará disponível na Waterstones , WH Smith e Forbidden Planet . Você pode enviar seu recibo aqui . E para qualquer um de vocês que está se perguntando sobre o que diabos é esse livro de Catwoman, aqui está o trailer: thumb|center|400px Próximos Eventos Para comemorar o lançamento de Catwoman: Soulstealer , eu terei um evento no dia 7 de agosto no Children's Book World, na Filadélfia! Como Taran terá apenas dois meses de idade, não vou fazer uma turnê completa para este livro, e estamos mantendo esse evento um pouco mais íntimo do que os meus outros! (Além disso, se você não conseguir ingressos para a turnê do KOA em outubro, este é meu único evento nos EUA pelo resto do ano!) Os ingressos são muito limitados, então certifique-se de pegar o seu antes que eles acabem! Você pode conseguir ingressos aqui . Eu falarei sobre Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Gotham City, e pode ter algumas dicas sobre meus próximos livros! Neste evento, eu também estarei revelando um concurso super emocionante para os meus leitores (tipo, um concurso realmente realmente incrível que pode envolver eu mesma)! Capa de Kingdom of Ash e Revelação da Contracapa thumb|300px Alguns de vocês já devem ter visto isso, mas nós revelamos a capa do Kingdom of Ash! Esta capa é de longe a minha favorita para toda da série - e nos EUA, ela será impressa em uma gloriosa laminação dourada! (Na edição UK / ANZ, as brasas também estarão em laminação dourada!) Eu sei que muitos de vocês têm perguntado sobre isso, então eu estou super animada para finalmente revelar a contracapa do KOA! Há tantos detalhes aqui que eu não posso falar ainda, mas vê-los tão bem interpretados por Talexi (o artista por trás das capas da série) me dá calafrios! Você pode comprar KOA na pré-venda nesses ótimos varejistas! Nós teremos detalhes em breve sobre a nossa campanha de pré-venda (spoiler: vai ser incrível ). Para informações sobre as várias edições especiais, clique aqui! EUA: Amazon | B & N | IndieBound | Books-a-Million | iBookstore | Kobo Reino Unido: Waterstones | WHSmith | Amazon AU: QBD Turnê de Kingdom of Ash nos Estados Unidos Então, honestamente, não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto estou emocionada e empolgada com o fato de a turnê do Kingdom of Ash ter esgotado tão rapidamente. Eu já estou ficando super emocional só de pensar em encerrar a série depois de trabalhar nela por literalmente metade da minha vida, então saber que eu vou poder comemorar com todos vocês é apenas a cereja no topo do bolo. Basicamente, vocês são absolutamente incríveis, e eu não posso esperar para te ver na estrada em outubro! Eu terei informações sobre eventos internacionais em breve, então fique informado! O que estou lendo Lembra quando eu mencionei na minha última newsletter que eu tinha uma pilha inteira de livros que eu ia ler na minha licença maternidade? thumb|350px Ha Ha Ha (Em vez de ler, eu re-assisti cerca de 7 temporadas do The Office, 1 temporada de Sex & the City, 2 temporadas de Arrested Development, 1 temporada de Homeland, e Avatar (de James Cameron) cerca de 4 vezes. Mais Logan, Sing, Jumanji, Blockers e qualquer um dos filmes de Will Ferrell atualmente na TV na época. Eu tenho comprado livros, pelo menos. Minhas compras mais recentes: The Poppy War de RF Kuang, de The Corner of the Oval, de Beck Dorey-Stein, e Merlin and the Dragons, de Jane Yolen (uma das minhas histórias favoritas da infância que eu recomprei para a coleção de Taran). O que estou escutando Raffi Muitos e muitos Raffi. (Eu nunca, nunca vou tirar essa música da minha cabeça. Mesmo quando eu estiver morta, essa música ainda vai estar mexendo no meu crânio.) Eu acho que é tudo para este mês, amigos! Eu retornarei com uma newsletter especial do dia do lançamento para Catwoman no dia 7 de agosto! Espero que todos vocês estejam curtindo seu verão (ou inverno, para aqueles de vocês no hemisfério sul)! XO Categoria:Posts de blog